Family's Second Chance
by neb92
Summary: Chris casts a spell to let him have some peace, unfortunately, his spell backfires, and he turns himself into his six year old self, with no memory of why he's in the past. On top of that, Leo turned the Elders agains Chris, and the CO's have to stop it
1. Chapter One

Family Revelations

Chapter One of Family's Second Chance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or any of its characters, nor do I make any money from this fic. I merely wright for fun, and so I can practice so that maybe one day I can write my own novel.

**Author's Note:** I re-wrote and re-posted this fic, since I wasn't happy with the first chapter. I'm sorry for any inconvenience, and I hope that you will review again. Thank you to History Buff 1990, mandymoore 1, aerohead1980, wickedwizard71, Amantine, angelkat2502, Pandora of Ithilien, and one anonymous reviewer for reviewing the original chapter. I hope you enjoy the re-write. By the way, I'm not happy with the fact that Paige died in the unchanged future, and so I refuse to allow that to affect this story at all. Paige wasn't killed by the Titans, because then that would ruin some of the humor I have planned for this, so, yeah.

* * *

Chris was sitting in the attic, researching his latest idea of who was after Wyatt. While shifting through the pages, his mind wandered to his mom. He quickly cleared his head of all thoughts of his family. While in the past, he had no family. Especially not these people who would be, in the near future. 

Then his mind continued to wander more. He thought of Bianca, his fiancée, how she had died a few days earlier. He thought about the future he had to save. Then he thought of that day. The day the event happened. The day he had watched his mother die while trying to protect him- 'No!' he thought, 'I can't think of that day, I can't think about the event.'

'I can't think about what I have to put up with from my family. I can't think that that little boy just down the stairs is my innocent older brother.' He was screaming in his own mind now. He could feel his spirit breaking.

Everything his older brother, his best friend, his role-model had done to him, all the evils and hardships he had been put through because of someone he had trusted his life with, were threatning to break him.

If only he could have some peace. If only if only. The only way to escape this pain of betrayal would be to cast a spell, and any spell like that would most definitely be personal gain.

Any magic that was used for personal gain always comes back and bites you in the ass. His mother's exact words. Oh God, his mother. Fine. He would cast a spell. Anything to get away from the pain of the event.

He thought about it for a while, then nodded, deciding that Wyatt got away with murder in his own time. Literally. Maybe he could get away with a little break.

Decided, he started to chant:

_Troubles that will not leave me alone,_

_Stay away for a time,_

_Allow me a time of peace,_

_Like my childhood memories._

He sat back, and felt his memories slipping away, while he was surrounded by a white mist. Finally some peace.

* * *

Piper dashed up the stairs to the attic. She just couldn't leave Chris alone with the book for long. As much as they needed to trust their whitelighter, it was hard when he lied and manipulated them time and time again. He didn't deserve their trust, even if he had a reason for everything that he did. 

She stopped just outside the door to the attic to collect herself a bit, before she pushed the door open. She heard Chris before she saw him, chanting what seemed to be the end of a spell. When he relaxed, she walked in, but then he was surrounded by a white mist, so thin that she could see through it, but thicker than the densest fog she had ever seen.

Piper waited for the magically induced mist to clear, worrying about what Chris had done, when the mist was suddenly gone. She blinked in surprise, and took a step back when she saw Chris.

Chris was little. And little didn't mean that he suddenly shrunk, he was little as in he was five or six. And he looked at her with complete trust in his eyes. The kind of trust that is only found in one place. Family.

* * *

Chris waited for this weird mist to clear. He didn't know what happened. He was only six, and he was more than used to weird magical things happening, but this was weirder than the time that Auntie Paige was turned into a guy, and freaked out. Then again, everyone was freaking out, especially mommy.

But Chris had to see if his mommy was okay. She didn't look like she normally did, she looked kinda pale, like when that mean demon had got him with the athame. She had the exact same look that she had when Daddy didn't come when he had been stabbed. A mixture of horror and fear.

He had to know. If something was wrong with mommy, even daddy would come when he called. "Mommy," he asked, "are you okay?" When her eyes bulged out and she put her hand over heart. "Mommy?" he tried again.

He could tell that she was starting to panic. "Mommy, did I do something wrong?" he was afraid now. His mommy would always talk to him. Always. She never wanted to see him sad or hurt. Then she found words. But instead of comforting him, she did something that she only did when she was afraid. "Paige!" she screamed, "Paige, get over here now! We have a _big_ problem!".

Chris's lip started to tremble. She thought he was a problem. His mother thought he was a problem. His mommy always told him that she loved him, that he was never a burden or a problem. He just dropped to his knees and started to cry. He saw a flurry of blue orbs form into his auntie Paige, and he just started to cry harder.

* * *

_"Paige, get over here now! We have a _big _problem!" _she heard her sister yell. She hurriedly orbed into the attic at the manor, and asked, "Piper, what is it? Did a demon attack?" Piper just shook her head. 

She looked around the attic, and realized that a little boy was crying in the middle of the room. She instantly felt bad for him, and wondered why Piper wasn't hugging him and telling him it was okay. Piper hated to see any child hurting in any way.

But then again, who was the kid? She had never seen him before, but he obviously knew them. The little boy looked up and realized that she was there. He got up and ran to her, then hugged her legs. "Auntie Paige, Wyatt was right," he sobbed. "He told me that Mommy hates me just like Daddy and that she was just pretending and-" he started to sob even harder and buried his face into her knees.

Paige instinctively got down on her knees and put her arms around him. She whispered that it was okay and shot a questioning glance at Piper. She didn't understand what was going on. Who was this kid and why was he calling Piper 'mommy' and herself 'auntie Paige'?

When Piper wasn't forthcoming with an answer, she asked the little boy around she was hugging, "Hey, what's your name?"

* * *

Chris knew Auntie Paige wouldn't hate him. She had always been there, comforting him when Daddy was mean to him and Wyatt got all the attention. She knew what it was like to live in an older siblings shadow, and knew that it wasn't ever fair. 

So when Auntie Paige asked him what his name was, he cried even harder. His whole family hated him. Mommy, Daddy, Wyatt, Auntie Paige, he bet even Auntie Phoebe did...

Auntie Paige rubbed his back and told him it was okay, just what was his name. She kept soothing him until he calmed down. Then he whispered, "Christopher Halliwell." He heard his mother gasp, and looked at her. The look of horror on her face scared him.

His mother really did hate him. He started to cry again, as Auntie Paige squeezed him in a hug, telling him it was alright, everything was going to be alright.

* * *

Christopher Halliwell. That name kept echoing through her head. Christopher Halliwell. Chris as in their neurotic whitelighter from the future. Christopher Halliwell. The Chris that was her nephew. 

She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard her sister screaming at Chris. "You liar!" she screamed, "You come from the future and lie to us, then tell us that my precious baby boy is going to turn evil, then you pretend to be a little kid and tell us you're my son! You are just a manipulative brat that I don't want in my house! Get out now or else I-"

"Piper shut up!" Paige yelled. "He's a little kid!"

"No he's not Paige! He's just pretending to be a little kid and my son!" Piper screamed back "He wants nothing more than to kill my precious son and I'll be damned if I let him hurt my _only_ child!"

* * *

Finally, Chris snapped. "It's always about Wyatt isn't it _Mommy_?" he said quietly. "You always lied to me. Always told me that Daddy loved me, he just didn't show it. But you lied. He has never loved me, and you never have either." Paige was shocked. There were so many emotions in his eyes, she was surprised that he wasn't screaming in pain by now. 

"You told me that you would always love me, that I was just as special as Wyatt, even though he's the Twice-Blessed one. No one's ever loved me. Ever. And now I know that Wyatt was right. You didn't forget to give make up my sixth birthday party after the demon attacked, you just didn't care enough to-" Finally he stopped.

He wrenched himself out of Paige's grasp and orbed. He didn't care where, but he wasn't gonna burden his family with himself anymore. He appeared on top of the Golden Gate Bridge, and cried alone for what seemed like hours.

* * *

Paige was livid with her sister. Piper was always blind when she was upset, but seriously, this took the cake. Screaming at a little kid, even though she could tell that he was crying, was just not like her sister. 

She orbed to the Golden Gate bridge, and when seeing someone that young crying like that, it broke her heart. She walked over to him and pulled him into her embrace. He struggled, trying to break free, but finally gave up and cried into her shoulder. She just comforted him, and tried not to be angry at Piper, but she couldn't help it. Her sister was stubborn, and she had hurt a six year old because of it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, what do you think? Please review, Im thankful for all of you who reviewed before, but I wasn't happy with it, and I had to rewrite it... 


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, and I don't make any money from this or any other of my fanfiction.

**Author's Note:** Well, here's the second chapter, up atlast. I have about four more chapters planned, but this story is gonna be WAY longer, so look forward to it lol. Im gonna try to update every weekend, but no promises. Please don't forget to review, I love hearing what other people think about my work.

**Family's Second Chance:**

**Chapter Two: Some Revelations Cause Tears**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or any of the characters that I have not made up myself.

**Author's Note:** Okay, so here is the second chapter. I can already tell that this is going to be A LOT longer than I expected, I already have the next three chapters planned, and I can't believe that this is already progressing so far along. Im also enjoying writing it a lot more than I thought I would, and I can't believe that its getting such a good response from just the first paragraph. Well, on with the chapter.

LB

Chris couldn't believe that his worst nightmares had just been proven true. His mommy really did hate him. She told him that he was lying about being her son, that she had only one _perfect_ child, Wyatt.

Wyatt had always told him that he was an accident, and his mommy had always lied to him when she said that she didn't love him. Turns out that his perfect, twice-blessed brother was right. Wyatt was always right though. Wyatt could do no wrong, could tell no lie.

Leo never loved him either. Leo hated him so much that he didn't even deserve the name 'Daddy' anymore... He never wanted to spend time with Chris, never wanted to do anything for him, never wanted to be there for him.

Wyatt never said any of those things unless he was really angry at Chris though. Wy always apologized, saying he was only angry, and that mommy would always love Chris. Wy was always there for him, and he always comforted him after Leo didn't show up, when he just left another apology letter. But he couldn't even sense Wy. At least, not the strong presence he was used to feeling when he searched for his brother.

Chris wanted his brother more than anything at that moment. Wy could always take away the hurt. But if mommy didn't love him, why would his role model, his best friend? Why should he? His mommy didn't want him, meaning that Wyatt didn't have to put up with his annoying little brother anymore.

Chris sat on the bridge, feeling all alone for the first time in his life. The tears came freely, and he couldn't stop them. All he could think about was what had he done to deserve his whole family hating him. Why did everyone hate him?

LB

Paige and Chris sat on the bridge for what seemed like hours. Her newly discovered nephew couldn't stop crying and Paige couldn't help but feel that it was partly her fault. She hadn't told her sister to stop yelling, that it wasn't right to yell at a little kid like that. Paige slowly started to sob along with Chris, both feeling helpless about what had happened in their family that day.

Finally, Chris stopped sobbing, and just let himself be held by Paige. She realized that he wasn't going to initiate conversation, she asked him, "Am I really your aunt?". When she felt him stiffen, she realized that that probobaly wasn't the smartest thing to say at the moment.

"You don't believe me either, do you?" he asked quietly. When Paige didn't respond after a few seconds, he just said, "Fine. I just want someone to love-". He cut off suddenly. "I'm just going to go now. Thanks for waiting for me to finish crying.".

He cast one sad look her way, and was about to orb when she said, "Chris wait.". He looked startled, and confused. "Chris, I don't understand what's going on right now, okay," she started, and he nodded, "but I definitely know that you're my nephew. I don't know how or why I know that, but I do love you, and I know you're mom does too. Okay?".

Chris nodded, then hugged her again, and Paige didn't want to let go. They sat like that for a few minutes, until Paige asked, "So. Who's your favorite aunt? Me or Phoebes?". The only reply she got was laughter.

LB

Piper was officially freaking out. She herself had proven her worst nightmares to be true. She was a horrible mother. Sure, she never treated Wyatt bad, but how could she justify the way she had treated Chris? Obviously she hadn't known that Chris was her son, but she should have known. There was so much of her family in him. Her features, Leo's eyes, the traditional Halliwell stubbornness.

She looked at Wyatt playing in his playpen. She had never failed him as a mother. She had never yelled at him, hated him, kicked him out of his own house. Looking at her son, she realized that she _would _fail him. He _would_ turn evil. He _would_ kill countless people, and he _would_ torture countless others. One of her sons would be evil, and her other son hated her. She would fail in the future, and she had already failed in the present.

Piper was jerked out of her thoughts when a flurry of blue orbs formed into her sister and her son. When they were fully reformed, Chris and Paige looked happy, until Chris saw her. His face fell, and he hid behind Paige, clutching her legs so hard she almost lost her balance.

Paige glared at Piper and then told Chris, "Chris honey, why don't you get Wyatt and orb into the living room and play, okay?". Chris nodded and orbed to Wyatt, and took his hand, then orbed downstairs. Paige waited until they were gone to yell at Piper.

"Why in the hell did you say those things to him?" She yelled.

"I don't know," Piper sobbed in response, her eyes rimmed with red, "I know that I shouldn't have said it, I know that it was wrong to yell at a child. But Chris told me my son was going to be evil, and then he lied to us about so many things, and then when he told me that he was my son... I snapped under the pressure like a twig."

"Piper! That does not give you the right to say those things to him! He is a little kid, not adult Chris." Paige yelled. "And he really is-"

"I know." Piper said quietly. "I know that he's my second-born. I knew it the second he orbed out of here. In that second I realized that I am a horrible mother. One of my sons will be evil, and the other hates me. I know."

"Piper, he doesn't hate you. He loves you more than anything, but you hurt him so bad, that the only thing left to do was for him to let out his feelings, and then run away."

"I don't blame him. I feel horrible for saying those things to him. Saying that I could never have more than one son. Saying that he was a lying manipulative brat. I said so many horrible things that I didn't mean, but I... I still said them."

Piper was crying. And she was crying hard. Her legs gave out on her and she sobbed on her knees, not able to stop the tears. "Mommy?"

She looked up, and saw Chris there. He looked worried. "Mommy, are you okay?".

He didn't hate her. Her son didn't hate her. She grabbed him and pulled him close, and said, "I am so sorry baby. I am so sorry. I didn't mean it, and I never will. You will always be my son, you will always be just as important as Wyatt, and you will always be loved."

LB

**Two Hours Later**

Chris was still a little upset about what happened earlier. First Piper said that he wasn't her son, then she loved him again. And now, they were asking questions that they were supposed to know.

"So Chris," his Auntie Paige said, "Exactly who is your favorite Aunt?"

Chris smiled and answered, "I can't tell you, Mommy said so.". Piper and Paige laughed, and then Paige asked, "So, do you have any cousins?".

Chris answered, "I have- I don't think I should tell you..."

Piper asked, "Sweetie, what do you mean?"

Chris looked at her confused, then said, "I think that if I tell you that, something bad could happen, like they won't be born. I keep thinking the words future, cons-, conseque-"

"Consequences." Paige finished for him.

Chris nodded. "Yeah. I don't know why though, you should know...".

Paige said, "It's okay. So, what is your favorite color?"

"I like green and dark blue."

Just then, Phoebe walked through the front door. "Piper, Paige, you home?" she yelled.

"In here Phoebe!" Piper yelled.

Phoebe walked into the room, and said, "Okay, I think I thought of a way to get Chris to tell us about the future, and if we- Who's that?"

Chris was happy until she asked that. His face fell, and he looked as if he was about to cry, until Piper hugged him and told him, "Chris, she didn't mean it, okay honey?".

Phoebe walked up to him and said, "I'm sorry Chris, I just didn't recognize you at first. She then grabbed his hand and was thrown into a premonition.

_Chris was laughing at something, and then said, "I love you Auntie Phoebe."_

_Phoebe laughed, and said, "I love you too, you are one of my only nephews."_

_"I know. Mommy loves Wyatt and me too, doesn't she?"_

_"Yeah, buddy, she does. She loves you guys more than anything."_

Phoebe looked at Piper and Paige in shock, and Paige asked, "What did you see?".

"Chris is Piper's son.".

Piper chuckled a bit and said, "Yeah. We know. Boy are you behind.".


	3. Chapter Three

Family's Second Chance:

Father's Denial

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, nor do I make any money off of this story.

**Author's Note:** Chapter three! I can't believe the response Im getting from this story. Seriously! 1000 hits, 25+ reviews, it's amazing. I decided to take down 'Not All Witch's Lives are Charmed', because Im not feeling that great with the story right now. I still have the first two chapters, and the beginning of the third, but I can't work on it anymore right now, but maybe later on I'll start to be able to find that story's muse. Dontcha hate it when your muse goes missing? Well, please read and review this, I hope you enjoy it!

**A/N2:** By the way, Leo is an ass in this chapter, and we find out how horrible a father he was gonna be in the future in chapter five, but you see the beginnings of this secret about halfway... The first person to guess what Leo does gets to ask anything about the story, and I'll do my best to answer truthfully, but you know, sometimes I just can't answer questions... Lol.

LB

Piper was in the kitchen cooking dinner while thinking about the events of the day. She had found out that her annoying and neurotic whitelighter was her son. Said son had accidentally turned himself into a little kid.

The latest problem though, was how they were going to tell Leo that the man he _hates_ is really his son... It was definitely something she didn't look forward too. It would break Leo if he found out that the man that he had hated and had punched was really his son...

"Piper!" She heard Leo say.

Speak of the devil. He had a knack for showing up when she definitely didn't need him there.

"What is it Leo?" she asked him as she turned around from the stove.

"Hey, where's Chris? I can't really sense him, but I found proof that it was him that sent me to Valhalla, and I need to-"

"Leo, about Chris, there's something I have to tell you, he-"

"Is everyone okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No, every thing's fine, but Chris is-"

"Piper, I'm sorry, but I don't have time. I have to take Chris 'Up There'. So where is he?"

"He's in the living room with Paige, Phoebe, and Wyatt, but you need to listen, Chris is our-" Piper stopped when Leo orbed out into the living room. He obviously had some new proof that Chris was the evil trying to turn Wyatt evil... Stubborn Elders...

LB

Phoebe and Paige were sitting in the living room talking quietly, while Chris and Wyatt were sitting on their laps playing quietly. Phoebe smiled at Chris. She couldn't believe that her whitelighter was her youngest nephew. Every time she looked at him she remembered every horrible thing she had ever done to him, every horrible thing she had ever said to him.

"How do you think Leo is going to handle this? I mean, he has treated Chris way worse than we have, and we feel bad enough. This might destroy him." Paige said.

"Well yeah," Phoebe replied, "but we have to tell him eventually. Otherwise he'll throw a fit when we want to call his baby boy 'Christopher Perry Halliwell', don't you think?"

"I know. I know. What are we going to do though-"

"Where's Chris?" Leo interrupted as he orbed in.

"Leo, he's right here," Phoebe said as she pointed towards her lap.

"He's a kid?" Leo asked as Paige and Phoebe nodded, while Chris was shrinking into Phoebe's lap.

"I didn't tell anyone!" he sobbed, "I swear I didn't tell anyone!"

Leo grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him away from Phoebe. "I know it was you that sent me to Valhalla, and I know that you are trying to turn my son evil! What do you get by turning yourself into a kid? What! Answer me!"

But Chris couldn't answer, he just kept repeating, "I swear I didn't tell anybody, I swear!".

Leo started to shake him and yelled, "Tell me why you are doing this to my family! Why would you want my perfect little boy to turn evil? Why! How does turning yourself into a little kid help you gain your goal!"

Paige snapped out of the shock born out of what Leo was doing to his own son first. "Chris!" she called and he orbed out of Leo's grasp into Phoebe's arms.

Phoebe held him close and stroked her hair, doing her best to comfort him while he was crying. "What in the _hell_ do you think you are doing Leo!" Paige screamed at him. "Why are you trying to hurt Chris? He's just a little kid right now! He doesn't remember what he's done while he's here!"

"I don't care!" Leo yelled, "I am still taking him up there for trial! There is no way I'm letting him hurt my family!". With that, Leo pulled Chris back towards him and put him over his shoulder.

Chris yelled, "Daddy, I swear I didn't tell Mommy. Please don't, I swear I didn't tell."

Paige and Phoebe looked at Leo horrified, but he just looked disgusted. "Did he just call me '_daddy_'?" he asked.

Piper came running into the room and heard the last bit of the conversation. "Yes, Leo, he did. Meet your second born, Christopher Perry Halliwell."

"You believe him! He's lying! He just wants to turn Wyatt evil and destroy this family!"

"No Leo, you just don't want to face the fact that your second born son came back from the future to save his family and his world, and got treated like crap since the moment he got here!" Paige yelled. "He hasn't done anything to hurt us, at least, not without a good reason, and he has always put Wyatt's safety first!"

"There's no way. He can't be my son. He just can't!" Leo said.

"Leo, he is. He is our son." Piper said quietly.

Leo pulled his son into a hug and said, "My God, what have I done?"

LB

Piper was wondering what exactly Leo meant when he said, "Oh God, what have I done?". Of course, there was always the chance that he was just talking about how he had treated Chris since he had been in the past, but Piper's intuition was telling her otherwise.

She decided to interrupt the silence the whole family was sitting in. "Leo, when you said what have I done, you meant what you did to Chris when you were shaking him, right? You didn't do anything else, right?"

Leo looked at his sleeping son, whose head was resting on his shoulder. He quietly answered, "No, I found proof that it was Chris who sent me to Valhalla, and I set up a trial so I could charge him with attacking an Elder."

Phoebe, who had picked up on Leo's emotions, said, "Well, that's okay, right? I mean, you can just drop the charges."

"No, I can't. When someone attacks even one Elder, it is considered an attack on the Elders as a whole."

"Meaning that all of the Elders have to decide to drop the charges?" Paige asked.

"Yeah. Exactly."

"Leo, if Chris is found guilty, what will happen to him?" Piper asked, suddenly worried.

"If Chris is found guilty, his soul will be recycled." 

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!" Piper screamed. "You need to get your damned Elder ass 'Up There' and fix this, right now!"

"Shh. You'll wake the boys up." Leo said. "Im going to go up there right now. Someone needs to take Chris though, cause if he goes, they'll take him to trial right then and there, no matter if he doesn't remember anything he's done." Leo got up and gently gave Chris to Piper, ruffled his hair sadly, then orbed away.

"Well, I think I'm gonna take the boys to bed," Piper said, "They're both gonna sleep with me tonight, I don't think I can handle the worry that an Elder might orb down and try to take Chris while we're asleep."

"G'night" Phoebe and Paige said at the same time, and Piper woke Chris up a little to tell him to orb him to her room.

As she laid Chris and Wyatt to either side of her, she couldn't help but worry aobut what they were going to do about Chris when he was turned back into the twenty-two year old neurotic whitelighter they knew and loved. Kinda.

LB

_"Wyatt, please stop," a sixteen year old Chris was begging his brother, "Please don't kill the witch, she's an innocent! You can't kill her!"_

_Wyatt just smiled at his little brother and said, "Actually, I can Chris, and I will. What is it going to take for you to realize that there is no Good or Evil? Just power?"_

_"Wy, please let her go!" Chris begged._

_"I'm afraid I can't Christopher." Wyatt said as he slit the witch's throat with an atheme._

Chris woke up screaming. Piper was instantly hugging him, and telling him it was going to be alright. "Mommy," Chris sobbed, "Mommy, Wyatt was killing people, and I asked him not to, and he laughed, and then killed them anyway."

Piper hugged him tighter and whispered, "It's okay Chris, it's okay, that won't ever happen. I swear it won't ever happen."

LB

**Author's Note:** Well, how bad was it lol. I hope you guys like it, I've been trying to write it since yesterday evening, and I didn't get any real inspiration until I drew myself a muse. Check him out, his name is Floop, and there's a link to his picture on my profile. I have the next two chapters planned out already, and the sixth one is starting to come together, so I can't wait to write and post the story. Don't forget to review, talk to you later.


	4. Chapter Four

Family's Second Chance

Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed nor do I make any money from writing this story.

**Author's Note:** I can't believe how good a response I'm getting from this... After all, it is my first story. Anyways, I was wondering what you guys would say if I decided to continue this into a changed future fic with Chris still alive? You know, Chris gets to live with his family while and get married and have kids? Cause I don't like the fact that he died, and I know no one else did, so... Well, tell me what you think in you're review, cause I want your opinion, since I haven't decided yet...

I have to go to my friends sweet sixteen tomorrow, so I might not be able to update, which is why I'm posting it tonight, instead of tomorrow.

* * *

Piper was busy making pancake batter the next morning when Paige came downstairs. "Good morning, Piper," she yawned, "Where are Chris and Wyatt?". 

"They're both upstairs. Chris had nightmares all night and Wyatt and I barely got any sleep."

"That sucks, do you know what they were about?"

"He said that he saw a grown up Wyatt killing witches. It took me hours to get him calmed down and put to sleep."

"So he's unconsciously remembering Wyatt killing people? So our Chris must be in there still, just behind the six year old."

"Yeah... It scares me to think about what Wyatt put Chris through when they were teenagers..."

"It was really that bad?"

"It was. Didn't you hear him screaming?"

"No... I slept really hard though."

"What kind of pancakes do you want? Chocolate chip or blueberry?"

* * *

Yawning, Phoebe crawled out of bed, and was on her way downstairs when she heard someone crying. She walked towards Piper's room, and realized that it was Chris. Opening the door, she saw him thrashing in his sleep, whimpering, "Mom" over and over again. 

When she walked into the room, Wyatt orbed, and she heard a clattering from the kitchen, and Piper yelling, "Wyatt! I was cooking breakfast with that pan!"

She crawled onto the bed next to Chris, and pulled him close to her, smoothing his hair. "Come on Chris, it's just a dream. Wake up. Come on, wake up."

As she stroked his hair, she was thrown into a premonition.

_"Wyatt, please stop," a sixteen year old Chris was begging his brother, "Please don't kill the witch, she's an innocent! You can't kill her!"_

_Wyatt just smiled at his little brother and said, "Actually, I can Chris, and I will. What is it going to take for you to realize that there is no Good or Evil? Just power?"_

_"Wy, please let her go!" Chris begged._

_"I'm afraid I can't Christopher." Wyatt said as he slit the witch's throat with an athame._

* * *

_Chris walked into the kitchen, where Piper was busy cooking lunch. "Mom, why is Wyatt so much better than me?"_

_"What do you mean? Of course he's not better than you!" Piper exclaimed._

_"Yes he is. He has more powers, he's twice-blessed, he's the future King Arthur, he's more popular than I am, and-"_

_"What's the last one, honey?"_

_"Dad doesn't hate him."_

_"Peanut, it's not your fault that Leo-"_

_"Forget it Mom. Just forget it. It doesn't matter. I'm gonna go clean my room or something."_

_"Peanut-"_

_"Mom, please?"_

_"Okay honey. I love you."_

_"I love you too- Mom! Watch out!"_

_A demon shimmered in behind Piper and stabbed her in the neck with an athame. "MOM!!!!" Chris yelled. "Mom! Don't leave me! You can't leave me... Please don't. I'm sorry I-" Chris was cut off as the demon threw him into the wall, knocking him unconscious._

_Wyatt orbed in yelling, "Mom, Chris, what happened- Oh my God. Mom! Chris!" He looked at the demon and and blinked, blowing him up._

_Chris started to stir, groaning loudly, while Wyatt was trying to heal Piper. "Dad! I can't heal Mom! Dad, quick! Please!"  
_

_Leo orbed in, and when he saw Piper lying dead on the floor, he turned on Chris. "What did you do!? You got your mother killed! How could you!"_

_Wyatt immediately orbed to his brother, and healed his bruises and cuts. "Dad, get the hell out of the house."_

_"NO!!! I'm not leaving you with a murderer!"_

_"Dad! Get out NOW!"_

_"Son, I love you, I can't leave you with a murderer!"_

_"That's the problem Dad, whether you think so or not, you have two sons, and Chris is NOT a murder. Get the hell out."_

_Wyatt turned back to his brother, and held him while he cried. "Chris, it's not your fault."_

_"Yes it is. I couldn't do anything to help her... It's all my fault!"_

* * *

Phoebe came out of the premonition, and woke Chris up, before he had to live through any more of that dream. She held him and rubbed his back, both of them crying softly.

* * *

A few minutes later, Chris and Phoebe came downstairs, both of them sniffling a little, but otherwise okay. Chris sat at the counter, while Phoebe motioned for her sisters to go over to the other side of the room. 

When they were all there, Phoebe said, "Chris was telling the truth, Wyatt is evil in the future, and I know why he is so distant with us."

"Did you have a premonition?" Piper asked, " and I thought Chris was distant because he didn't want to accidentally reveal anything from the future, you know, 'Future Consequences' and all that."

"I had two premonitions actually," Phoebe said, "in the first one, I saw Chris begging Wyatt not to kill a witch, but he slit her throat."

Piper let out a moan of despair, and Paige closed her eyes in disgust. "What was the second one?" Paige asked.

"I saw a demon shimmer in behind Piper, and stab her with an athame."

"I die?" Piper asked shakily.

"And Chris watched you die. He got thrown against a wall and knocked unconscious. Then he woke up to Leo yelling at him for killing Piper."

"Leo blamed him for my death?" Piper asked shocked.

"Yeah, before Wyatt kicked him out."

"Oh my God. I kicked him out of the house!" Piper said, panicking slightly. "Can you imagine? Your mother who you watched die, kicked you out of your house!"

"Mom? Can I have some pancakes now?" Chris interrupted.

"Oh! Of course honey! How could I have forgotten? Just a second, I just need to finish this conversation with your Aunts, okay?"

"Okay Mom." Chris said as he put his head on the counter.

"Well, Phoebe, do you want pancakes?" Piper asked.

"Sure. Just get Chris's first." Phoebe said.

"Was gonna anyway."

"Thanks, glad to know I'm loved."

"Guys, pancakes! I'm just as hungry as Chris there." Paige said.

Piper went to the stack of pancakes she had by the stove, and put one on a plate for Chris. Walking over to him, she handed them to him, and said, "Here you go, sweetie."

"Thanks Mom!"

"Your welcome."

The three sisters were watching Chris eating when Leo orbed in.

"Hey." he said, as he ruffled Chris's and Wyatt's hair.

"Leo, what did the Elders say?" Piper asked.

Leo replied, "The Elders say that when Chris is an adult again, he has to appear in front of a council of Elders and explain to them the reason for sending me to Valhalla. As long as he had a good reason, he's going to be fine."

The Charmed Ones all sighed in relief, and Leo asked, "What are you guys going to do today?"

"Well, I'm going to go to my office and work on the column." Phoebe said.

"And I was planning on going to the Temp. Agency and seeing if they had anything for me." Paige said.

"I am going to check on the club then take the boys to the park." Piper said.

"Do you mind if I go with you Piper?" Leo asked.

"Sure. I'm sure the boys will love for you to go. Especially Chris."

"What do you mean?"

"Lets just say you never won the Father of the Year Award in Chris's future." Paige said.

"Paige! He doesn't need to know about that! He hasn't done any of those things!" Piper yelled at her sister.

"Yet." Paige muttered under her breath.

"Leo, I'm going, if you want to come, I'd follow really fast." Piper said as she picked Wyatt up and grabbed Chris's hand, heading through the front door.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, what do you think? Come on, you know you want to review! You know you want to! Alright! 2000+ hits, 40 reviews... I hope people are liking this as much as they seem to be! Well, I just wanted to tell you that I have eleven chapters planned out so far, and I hope you enjoy all of them! Well, talk to you later! 


	5. Chapter Five

Family's Second Chance

Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters. The only things that I do own are my original characters, and the storyline.

**Author's Note:** Okay. I re-read this story, and I just realized, that my writing, well, it sucks. Some things never change, huh? Im gonna try to go into better detail, instead of having purely conversational chapters, like the last one... I'm also going to try and get at least 1500 words per chapter from now on, but I can't make any promises...

I have 4000+ hits and 46 reviews, and I am So glad this is getting such a great response! I told you guys that I had 11 chapters planned out last chapter, but I looked back over them, and thought of a completely different direction that where I was going, so I started over. I now have the next chapter planned out, and I can't wait to give it to ya'll!

LB

Leo and Piper were watching Chris and Wyatt play in the sand box, talking about Phoebe's premonitions softly. "I blamed him for your death?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. You did. Then Wyatt kicked you out... Phoebe said that I was comforting Chris about how it wasn't his fault that you hated him. I get the feeling that Chris had to grow up without a dad, because you spent all your time with Wyatt."

"I don't understand though," Leo said, "I would never treat a kid like that, and definitely not _my_ kid."

"But you would have, if Chris hadn't come back." Piper replied, "And with Chris was practically screaming, 'I swear I didn't tell Mommy', last night, well, it makes nervous about the father you might have become."

"You don't think that I hit him, do you?" Leo asked nervously.

"I don't know, Leo. I really don't know." Piper replied, the compassion evident in her voice. "Maybe you should ask him, I'll go over and play with Wyatt on the slides if you want."

"Sure, Piper, that would be great." Leo said nervously. Piper gave him a smile full of confidence, then got up and walked over the sandbox.

Leo watched, the feeling of dread making his chest clench painfully, as Piper bent down to talk to the boys. She straightened a couple of seconds later, then picked up Wyatt and took him to the slides as Chris nervously made his way to his father.

Chris hesitantly sat on the bench, obviously scared of his father, which threatened to tear Leo's heart in two.

"Mommy said you wanted to talk to me." Chris said quietly.

"Yeah, Chris. Um, yesterday, what did you mean when you promised that you didn't tell your Mom?"

Chris panicked slightly, and brought his knees to his chest. "I promise that I didn't tell anybody! I promise!"

"Chris, what didn't you tell Piper?" Leo asked, his eyes on his shoes.

"You told me not to talk about it, you promised that if I didn't tell anybody you wouldn't do it anymore." Chris whimpered, and started to sob quietly.

Leo hugged his yet-to-be born son and told him, "I promise that I wont do it anymore Chris. Just, please tell me what I did."

"I couldn't sleep so I called for you, I wanted you to read me a story, like you do with Wy, and-" at this, Chris burst into tears.

Leo hugged him tighter and whispered that it was okay, that he promised he wouldn't do it again. After a few minutes, Chris pulled away sniffling.

Leo looked to the slides and saw Piper looking at him questioningly. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, then turned back to Chris.

"Chris, buddy, you can tell me, I swear that I wont do anything to you."

Chris took a deep breath and said, "You came and asked me what was wrong... And when I asked you if you would read a story, you got angry. You said that you were too busy to read me a story and-" Chris started to sob again, and Leo hugged him until he calmed down a little. "I asked you why you were to busy to read me a story because if Wyatt, and you, you, you.

"I hit you didn't I?" Leo asked softly.

Chris nodded and Leo pulled him into a bear hug. "I promise that I will never hurt you like that, ever again, okay?"

"Okay Daddy." was the reply that he got, and in spite of himself, Leo smiled. Chris had called him 'daddy'.

LB

Piper walked over to the sandbox where her boys were playing. It still made her shudder happily when she thought about that statement. Her _boys_. Meaning more than one.

When she arrived at the sandbox, she felt like a sun was blazing within her. She had only known Chris was her son for less than a day, and she already loved him as much as she did Wyatt.

She bent down and told Chris that his Dad wanted him, and he looked at her funnily for a second before getting up and going to him. Piper picked up Wyatt and then asked him if he wanted to go slide.

Taking the happy gurgle she got in response as yes, she set off for the slide, watching her youngest and Leo out of the corner of her eye. She set Wyatt on top of the slide and caught him as he came down, both of them laughing with joy.

Piper watched the whole thing. Chris crying, Leo looking heartbroken, the hugging, the determination in Leo's face, without using words, all of it told her a story she already half knew to be true. Leo was an abusive father. Or, at least, he would be, if she wasn't going to change that before it happened. Silently she swore that she wasn't going to let Leo be anything but a wonderful father. Even if she had to blow up him and all of the Elders a thousand times.

Piper caught Wyatt as he came down the slide again, and saw Leo and Chris coming over. As they reached the slide, Leo asked, "Chris, Wyatt, do you guys want to go on the swings?"

"Yeah!" Chris said happily.

So Piper picked Wyatt up and sat him in one of the toddler swings and pushed him gently while Leo helped Chris into a normal one and sent him flying happily through the air.

LB

Chris and Wyatt were playing with blocks in the living room while Piper and Leo were talking about what Chris had said in the kitchen. Wyatt had just knocked over a pile of blocks that he and Chris had built up when Barbas flamed in.

Barbas grabbed Chris just before Wyatt's shield went up, and Piper and Leo came running into the room.

"Let Chris go!" Piper yelled desperately, while Chris struggled against his captor's hold.

"Now why would I do that?" Barbas questioned as he flamed out, "After all, your greatest fear is that you will lose one of your family members, is it not?"

When he was gone, Piper yelled, "Chris!"

LB

Barbas and Chris flamed into an empty lair in the underworld. Chris was yelling, "Let me go! My family is going to get me and when they do they'll vanquish you!"

Barbas smiled evilly and threw Chris into a cage, and said, "Your greatest fear is that they won't want to find you. You're afraid that they will hate you as much as your Dad does."

"No. They do love me! They do..." Chris protested weakly, already giving into his worst nightmares.

"You and I both know that they don't. The only reason that they've put up with you so far is because they have to. They have a chance to be rid of you, and they are going to take it!"

Slowly, Chris started to sob as his worst fear became a reality, as he fell into a fear induced sleep.

"Soon, your worst fear will destroy you, and in turn, that will destroy the rest of your family." Barbas said, as Chris started to moan and cry.

**Author's Note:** I hope that was okay. I guess I'll hear from you guys soon, huh? The good news is, I'm on Spring Break! NINE DAY WEEKEND! YES! Talk to ya later!

Neb92


End file.
